


Puppeteers Plan

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Sasori has plans for the two men who are pranking the great nations. It does not go well for him.





	Puppeteers Plan

Puppeteers Plan 

Sasori wondered through the edge of rice country on full alert. His spy network had notified him that ‘Kurama’ and ‘Shukaku’ where heading to the war torn country in the company of two Sanin.

For months Sasori has heard of these brothers and their various accomplishments. Their powers that are supposedly on par with the bijuu and their incredible ability to get in and out of villages without being caught.

Sasori can’t wait to add them to his puppet collection. They will make fine pieces of art.

Of course he’ll have to get around the two sanin, but that’s nothing a little poison can’t fix.

The plan was to sneak up to them, douse them in poison, then grab one of the brothers in the confusion that follows. A simple plan but simple was better in this case.

Of course he had back up plans and contingencies for different situations.

The Slug princess would require something more than poison if she were with the brothers, the Snake might as well. The Frog sage might have poison frogs who could help counteract Sasori’s own poisons. The brothers may even be immune to the poison altogether (as unlikely as that may be). But that was what he had his puppets for after all.

However Sasori was confident that his plan would work…..until he meet them.

Sasori’s plan falls apart before it’s even initiated. Mainly because it wasn’t him sneaking up on them but _them_ sneaking up on _him_.

“Finally!” a shout called from the trees to his left and Sasori whirled to face an irritated red haired man that jumped down and started marching toward him.

“Do you know how long we’ve been looking for you?” he questioned gesturing wildly as he approached. Sasori recognized the man’s face in an instant, after all he’d been trying to find it for months now. So without any warning he pulls his puppet strings and Komushi’s shell that had been next to him springs to life as it rushes Kurama Uzumaki.

Of course the man doesn’t stay still long enough for the puppet to get to him. Instead the man dodges nimbly into the surrounding trees. Sasori decides to pull a few of his special puppets out for this fight and unseals his latest creation. A missing nin from Rock that had a devastating earth jutsu.

He was a masterpiece. The motions and joins where the smoothest so far, the way the chakra converted from Sasori through the puppet to cause deviation to the landscape was superb.

One day Sasori thought with a sigh, he would be able to turn himself into a puppet, one that would live eternal and it would be a work of art, his greatest masterpiece.

Then the world turned red and claws slashed threw his chakra strings and Sasori was jolted back into the fight.

The fight that continued on for three hours as puppets and landscape where destroyed in equal measure.

When Sasori finally pulled out his favorite puppet, the Sandaime Kazekage, the ground was littered with puppet pieces and holes. Sasori himself was sporting a gash in his side and had nearly lost a few fingers when the Uzumaki had gotten to close for comfort.

However his opponent only looked a little breathless, even the man’s gash wounds where healing over at an alarming rate. None of Sasori poisons had slowed him down for long and now it looked like he was getting his breath back.

Sasori used the thirds Iron Sand technique, shaping up the iron powder into a very sharp point that instantly flew at the still panting red head…

…only to suddenly be stopped by a wall of sand.

“HEY! I’M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BEAT UP THAT IDIOT!” a voice yells and suddenly Sasori is dodging the grabbing hands of a snarling blond man with seals tattooed over his skin.

Then the Snake and Slug sanin show up and despite Sasori’s best efforts he is subdued, tied up, gagged and propped up by a fire when they set up camp while his captors discuss his fate.

“We can’t take him back to Konoha! There’ll be a diplomatic incident! Yes, Sand has him in their bingo books but he’s still the grandson of Chiyo the Poison Mistress! We should take him to Suna!” the Slug princess argues, the little child that sits at her side dodges the woman’s flailing limbs with ease.

“No way! I need sacrifices for that crazy she demon and I’m not giving him up.” Kurama argues and Sasori wonders if he’s talking about an actual demon and what kind of power she must have to make this man so frantic.

“He’s not even an Uzumaki.” The blonde woman exclaims.

“He’s got red hair and lots of chakra, she’ll never notice the difference.” Is the elegant comeback as the red haired man crosses his arms in defiance.

“I vote we take him back to Suna.” the other brother, Shukaku, puts in, the man is currently hanging upside down from a nearby tree.

“You just wanna go see Karura.” The red head accuses and the blond shrugs but doesn’t deny it.

“Your just scared Kushina-chan is going to catch up to us.” He says back.

“Kushina_-chan_??”

“Some of us don’t mind having another sibling in the family.”

“You just don’t want to be the youngest anymore!”

“Humph! I’m taking him to Suna.” The blonde declares and then Sasori finds himself thrown in the air by a hand made of sand and flung over the man’s back like a sack of potatoes before the younger brother takes off running.

“SHUKAKU GET BACK HERE WITH MY SACRIFICE!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a while to get out, I've been really distracted lately. And also sorry if there are any grammar/spelling errors.
> 
> Thank you to 'BlackGryphon101' for the lovely idea of dragging Sasori back to Suna!!!   
And THANK YOU all for your wonderful Comments and Kudos (and comments of kudos :D)!!!! They make me so happy and make this fic a joy to write.   
Sorry if I took a bit to respond this last week I've been really distracted with some stuff but thank you for your patience and your wonderful ideas and encouragements!!!
> 
> For those of you wondering, Yes Tsunade is there against her will, Orochimaru was not about to suffer alone. Also the reason she's arguing for Sasori to go to Suna is because she doesn't want to go back to Konoha. Unfortunately for her she'll get there eventually. lol
> 
> Also Tsunade = canon fodder Sasori = sacrifice....I'm not sure which is better lol


End file.
